Dib goes insane and stuff
by necro azuika
Summary: Dib has had enough of Skool and Zim but will he kill Zim because of it? it's a song fic and it's PG in case parents dun like their children reading about paranoia and insanity


Dib goes insane....and stuff  
  
~Okay for once I decided to try my hand at a song fic, it's Dib actually going insane from all the depression and mockery given to him from the skool kids and the paranoia is from Zim, don't ask it probably won't make sense to you but it will to meh for I suffer all of this sometimes, btw the song's Papercut by Linkin Park.  
  
{{Dib talking}} I was walking down the street in the dark, Ms Bitters yet again made me stay after school for detention because I threw something at Zim. I hate Zim, he makes me look crazy in front of them. I'm not crazy though, I should know right? I then turned behind my back because I heard a sound, it was just a rustle of leaves but for some reason, it made me afraid. *song plays* Why does it feel like night today? Something's here not right today, Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left. I dunno what stressed me first or how the pressure was fed, But I know just what it feels like, To have a voice in the back of my head.  
  
{{Dib talking again}} I continue walking not knowing what the rustle was, but then Torque walks past me with a couple of his friends and I'd guess his girlfriends. He then stares at me with his malicious grin on his face, punches me a couple times and pushes me down into a mud puddle "Take that you big headed freak! Hope the aliens don't come for you" he barks then walks away with everyone chattering and laughing. I get up and wipe off some of the mud and notice that I'm bleeding. I don't really know what happened then but my mind was shouting something. *song plays again* It's like a face that I hold inside. A face that wakes when I close my eyes. A face that watches everytime I lie. A face that laughs everytime I fall. (and watches everything) So I know now it's time to sink or swim. Cause the face inside is hearing me, right underneath my skin. It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back, it's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin!  
  
{{Dib once again talking}} My head starts pounding uncontrollably and I run home as fast as possible but as soon as I got through the door I broke down on my knees holding my head. Gaz actually looked concerned and tried helping me up but the pain was so bad I pushed her away and ran up to my room. I can't remember what happened next except everything went dark and voices start whispering. *song plays * I know I've got a face in me, points out all the mistakes to me  
  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
  
Your paranoia's probably worse.  
  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand,  
  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
  
I can't add up to what you can but  
  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
  
A face watches every time they lie  
  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
  
(And watches everything)  
  
{{Dib talks}} Then, I think I was dreaming but I don't remember but I woke up with the voices talking about Zim and then they asked me to kill him, I don't want him to die! I mean yes I don't want him to take over the earth but murder? That's crazy, I can't do it *song plays* So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is watching you too right inside your skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me...  
  
{{Dib talking}} The voices kept shouting and pound my head as I hold my head. "No! No! I refuse!" I shouted. then I felt myself fading away, if there was a feeling of your sanity slipping away then that's what it felt like. I all of a sudden had the urge to kill Zim. I wanted the fear in his eyes, I wanted the blood run down my knife. Finally a feeling of superiority over my rival. I walked down the stairs as Gaz stares at me "Where are you going?" "To Zim's" I replied darkly. I dunno what it was but Gaz could almost sense what was wrong with me and blocked the door "No," she said, "You're not going" I snarled at her and she looked a little afraid but didn't move. I took out the knife I was gonna use on Zim and snarled again. "Let me go!" Gaz looked afraid again but then I charged at her, she moved out of the way and I banged my head into the door. "Stupid" she said, I don't remember the rest but then I woke up in my bed, and took off the ice pack. *song plays* The sun  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
The sun  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
{{Dib talks}} It's a good thing Gaz didn't tell our father what I was about to do, I guess she knew it was like temporary insanity I guess, I dunno what I would've done if Gaz didn't care like she always doesn't, and now I'm glad she did care. The voices sometimes come back but I block them out, I guess I am a little crazy, where all a little crazy really, and there's nothing wrong with it. Unless you're NNY but hardly anyone's that crazy yet. *song plays * It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!  
  
*Dib stops talking and looks out the window at the rising sun thoughtfully* 


End file.
